Canada's Revenge
by IntrospectiveMess
Summary: A regular morning for Canada turns sour after he is pranked by his twin. Unfortunately for America, Canada won't let this one slide! Perhaps America should have picked a less important day to prank his brother. Rated T for mild language. Lots of USCan bros!
A/N

Hi guys! I've finally gotten the hang of this website, and figured it's time to write another story! This one features more US/Can bros, but I think I will write one with Germany and Italy next! Let me know what you think. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story. Without further ado, here we go!

Canada's Revenge

Canada opened his eyes to the blurry sight of digital numbers.

12 o'clock? How did he miss his alarm?

Without giving it much thought, he snatched his glasses from his bedside table and got ready in a hurry. After all, the world meeting had already started, and he had a long drive ahead of him. After throwing on whatever he could find, as well as haphazardly cooking pancakes, he was out the door.

Unfortunately the red lights weren't on his side today.

"Great, just what I need, eh? I'm already late, what else?" However, Canada felt that something was... off. Considering it was summer, it seemed darker than usual. He also felt tired, which was weird, since it was the afternoon...

Finally, Canada made it to the building where the meeting was being held. He raced up the stairs, threw open the door, and found... nothing?

"Um... Hello?" He tentatively called out.

"Is anybody he-" "BOO! I TOTALLY GOTCHA BRO! YOU SHOULDA SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! AND ITS ON VIDEO TOO! HAHAHA!" Canada was easily able to guess who was behind this.

"America, if I may ask, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh man, it was the perfect prank! I changed the clocks and everything!"

Rather than get upset, Canada deeply sighed, a smirk creeping unto his face.

"Fine, you got me. But you know what this means."

The brash American stopped laughing.

"Bro, I'm not following. What does it mean?"

"Well," the Canadian began. "Since you got me so good, now it's my turn. I'd look out if I were you." And with that, Canada winked, chuckled, and made his way outside, leaving a shocked American behind. America gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

AT THE MEETING

"America-San, are you ok?" The sound of Japan's voice shook America out of his dazed thoughts. He had been keeping his guard up, waiting for Canada to strike.

"What? Yeah bro, I'm totally cool. Don't worry!"

"Then why aren't you reading your speech?" Muttered the German from the seat next to America.

It took America a moment to realize that everyone was looking at him. Oh right, the speech! How could he forget? America had been preparing for his speech on international trade for days. He stood up, straightened his tie, and stiffly walked to the front of the room.

"Umm, international trade," began the American. However, he barely read four sentences before he was hit in the forehead with something. He glanced down at the ground to see what appeared to be a ping-pong ball. What? No one else seemed to notice. Glancing out into the crowd, he saw faces waiting expectantly. He continued.

"In order to maintain successful trade techniques, we must-" he was soon cut off by another ping-pong ball hitting him in the nose. Ok, something was definitely up. But who would want to... of course. Canada. He was still upset about the whole "prank caught on film and shown to the entire world" thing. America inwardly groaned. How could he continue? Already, his audiences eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Ahem, to keep our trade profits rising, we shou- What the hell Mattie! Could you stop it with the godamn ping-pong balls!"

Everybody stated at the enraged American standing before them. Then, they looked around for Canada, but to no avail.

"America, what the bloody hell was that!?" Piped up England from the back of the room.

"I-Uh, it was Mattie!"

"Your brothers been right here the whole time!"

"But-I-"

"Yeah Alfred, don't be so quick to accuse!" Canada responded from his spot next to England, a look of hurt on his face.

"Just finish the speech you bloody twit!" The second that England looked away, America could swear he saw Canada wink. He grumbled and managed to finish his speech without any more interruptions.

Needless to say, Alfred loves Matthew to death. However, that was the last prank he pulled for a long, long time, because the last thing you want is an angry Canadian on your case.

The end!


End file.
